


Partners in Crime!

by Harmonicsconfusion



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, Nagisa does stupid things to save the penguins, Vandalism, parnters in crime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-11
Updated: 2014-08-11
Packaged: 2018-02-12 16:17:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2116470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harmonicsconfusion/pseuds/Harmonicsconfusion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A nearby lab is supposedly doing animal testing and Nagisa decides to take action, taking Rei in tow with him.<br/>This was for an ask thing on tumblr and an anon wanted Reigisa with a partners in crime au and this probably isn't what they had in mind but it's the best I could come up with so whatever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Partners in Crime!

"Okay, Code name: Monarch, we have 30 minutes to execute plan Alpha, are you ready to go? Over."

"Nagisa-kun, we don't need code names or operation names to spray paint a building, and why are you saying over? You aren't even using a walky talky I'm right here!"

Nagisa turned around from the dumpster he was peeking over too look back at his partner and whispered, "Rei-chan- I mean Monarch! I told you to call me Rockhopper, and shh keep it down, the police officer JUST finished patrolling this area, he could still be around! Don't be so loud. And operation names just make it more fun. Over."

Pushing his glasses back up on his face Rei sighed, "Fine, Rockhopper, alright, just please stop saying over."

"Got it, over."

"Nagisa-kun!"

"Rockhopper! And okay okay fine, I'm done, the joke is over." Rei shot him a look but didn't say anything. "Now grab the bag, we only have 28 minutes until the next officer comes patrolling through this area."

He slipped out from their hiding spot and pressed himself against the alley wall, waiting for Rei to come out too. As Rei followed him, Nagisa poked his head around the corner of the alley. "Alright, Monarch, the coast is clear." He slipped around the side of the building, looking up at the big empty brick wall.

Rei followed behind him carrying a duffel bag which was full of spray paint. They where currently at the site of a lab the was supposedly doing animal testing. Nagisa heard from somewhere that they where testing on penguins and he wouldn't stand for it and insisted they take action. He knew if he told Makoto about it he'd probably end up getting nagged about it, and he wouldn't be able to get Haru to go anywhere unless there was a pool. So naturally Rei was the only worth accomplice.

Despite his complaining Rei ended up usually going along with Nagisa's antics. So here they where, pulling cans of spray paint out of a duffel bag, wearing all black and trespassing, again. Well the black and the spray paint was new, but the trespassing was looking more like a bad habit by now. 

They each pulled a can of paint out and got to work. After a several minutes Nagisa glanced over to see what Rei had been working on. He had drawn a large butterfly in purple and was now adding details to the wings in a light yellow.

"Rei-chan! What is a butterfly supposed to do with stopping animal testing!!" Whined Nagisa, putting down his can of black spray paint where he had been working on a doodle of a bleeding penguin next to his sentence 'What's black and white and red all over? Animal cruelty!'

"Well what am I supposed to do? You just dragged me along without telling me what I'm supposed to do! I mean yours doesn't make all that much sense anyway."

"Mine is great shut up! At least write something next to yours so it seems like you tried a little bit. We're running out of time!" Nagisa paused a minute like he was thinking. "Write something about freeing the animals I guess, butterflies can mean freedom sometime, I guess..."

Rei sighed, picking up a green spray paint can. "Fine." After a few minutes of Rei spraying away at the wall they heard footsteps.

"Throw the cans in the bag and run!" Nagisa hissed under his breath, tossing the can he was holding into the bag. Rei Quickly picked up the bag as soon as they had all the cans they could shove back into it away before he slung it over his shoulder and followed Nagisa back into the alley.

"What was that noise?" A voice came from around the corner. Nagisa's pace picked up, Rei right on his heels.

"Shit." Nagisa whispered to himself under his breath, his feet pounding against the ground as he ran through the narrow alley way.

"Hey! Who's there?!" The voice called, Nagisa made a quick turn around the nearest corner and Rei followed, the bad of spray paint smacking against his side as he tried to run. Soon they reached the gate that they had come over.

"Hand me the bag!" Nagisa quickly reached his arms out as Rei took the bag off his shoulder and handed it to him without missing a beat. With one strong swing, Nagisa tossed the bag over the fence, having it just barely clear the barbed wire.

"I told you this was a bad idea Nagisa-kun!!"

As a voice called out from the alley they had just ran through "Hey! I know you're there!" Nagisa quickly jumped up onto the fence.

"You're an idiot!" Rei said as Nagisa carefully got his legs over the barbed wire and was hanging on to the other side of the fence.

Rei made his way to the top of the fence when someone behind him yelled. "Hey you nasty brats!"

Nagisa held out a hand to help Rei over the barbed wire and said "Yeah but I'm your idiot."

They both jumped off of the fence as a flashlight suddenly beamed in their direction. Nagisa picked up the duffel bag and shouted "Scatter!" As they both took off in different directions into the forest behind the place.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah I honestly have no idea what's going on here I just thought I might as well post it.


End file.
